twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Center DX
Game Center DX (Pronounced as "Game Center Deluxe"), or just "The Game Center", is the familiar windmill of Ponyville, redesigned inside to be the town's number one fun spot. Here, anypony can come play a board game or card game casually or competitively. Various drinks and snacks are also served here. When mentioning it IRP, plese use the hashtag. History Alberio, founder of Game Center DX, wanted to make a casual meet up spot for the ponies in town. However, he noticed that the majority of places most ponies used for meet-ups were all eateries of sorts. Wanting to create a change of pace, he recalled going to Game Centers in Fillydelphia as a small colt. However, the idea of Game Centers faded away from there after some time. With this in mind, he decided to try to bring back the old idea. With the mass amounts of board and card games he got from Applejack's wish, he slowly began the process to buy the Windmill in town. However, the agreement to the property stated that the Windmill's purpose to mill grain must stay intact. Despite this, he manages to work around with the design of the Windmill so that the actual mill would stay in the basement area while the game area would stay in the first and second floors. Layout The first floor is designed to host the board games, with about 14 different tables to play at. This is also where the reception desk is located, where snacks and drinks can be ordered, along with any prizes accumulated through points through competitive play. One can also switch out board or card games here if they so choose to. Behind the stairs that lead to the second floor is a door which leads to a observation area outside, where one can take a break from any possible tournaments or intense gameplay action, right next to the flowing river. One can also view the action from the outer ring of the windmill. The path also leads to five separate private rooms; Four for the ones who work in the Game Center and one as a spare room. The second floor is similar to the first floor, but contains more tables for card games: 21 in all. To avoid confusion and for those whom may want to play a board game, but the bottom floor may be filled up, only the outer ring tables are allowed to have either a board or card game going on. The third and forth floors are still under construction and are planned for future game room ideas (A bowling alley is currently tossed around as an idea, as hard as that may be). The rooftop area still contains a cover, but it has been modified to be easily collapsible so that one may view the stars at night. Finally, the basement area contains the former milling area, now revamped to be the home of a custom-built computer that runs the Cabinet Video Games that are to come. Don't expect anything that can''t be done on an Atari 2600.'' As of now, the areas restricted in the Game Center are the private rooms, the fourth and fifth floors and the basement. The rooftop is accessible for those whom may want to look at the town from above or any Pegasus whom may want another way inside. The King And Queen Of The Games RP Info Those who wish to play competitively can do so. A pony's win and loss record is recorded on the boards behind the reception area. A pony is awarded a prize when they hit their 10th, 50th and 100th win, ranging to various plush animals or toys. At the end of the month, the win/loss ratio is tallied and one stallion and one mare (or colt and/or filly) is decided to compete against the reigning colt and filly champions in the game of the champion's choice. The winner becomes "The King And Queen Of The Games", both receiving a customized Championship Belt. Actual Info ((Those whom may wish to actually play against each other competitively may do so to record the proper wins and losses. Each game won must be recorded via print screen or a dual agreement between both players on who won and loss and be posted via the proper TwitterPonies message board topic here: http://s4.zetaboards.com/twitterponies/topic/9194130/1/ (Though it's recommended to print screen a screenshot for your own records) The recommended site to do match ups is Pogo.com, though if both players are in an agreement, they may use other sites such as Yahoo and so forth to do the proper match ups. For Duel Creatures (A parody of Duel Monsters, or Yugioh as its more well known), players should use this link: http://www.duelingnetwork.com/ Note that this is only if your character wishes to play competitively; You do not need to do this if you want to rp a casual game)) List of games Board Games *Battlecloud *Checkers *Chess *Backgammon *Dominoes *Mareopoloy *Parasprite Trap (Mouse Trap) *Go (By special request) *Clue *Game Of Life *Risk *Mancala *Scrabble *Yahtzee *Megamane 1-10 *Mare Do Well The Board Game Card Games *Go Fish *Solitaire *Blackjack *Cribbage *Poker *Cuarenta *Duel Creatures Arcade Games Remember: video games haven't been around long enough to be synonymous with "arcade", and our arcade is mostly traditional things like pinball. When the word is mentioned IRP, a pony will more likely think of an architectural arcade. Video Games *Dragon Invaders *Gala Ga **Flying hors d'oeuvres and unicorns shooting them before they get on the dresses *Alpacalaga of Gala Ga *Ms. Pac-Mare *Pac Mare *Polybius *Pong Traditional *Wonderbolts Pinball (High Score Set By Rainbow Dash) Other Games *Darts *Bingo (Every Thursday Night) *Dungeons and Dragons (More to be added soon) Category:Ponyville_Locations Category:Ponyville_Locations